


The Game is Child's Play

by The_Knight_of_Flowers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lies About Abuse, M/M, Pre-A Game of Thrones, References to Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Knight_of_Flowers/pseuds/The_Knight_of_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at a young age, Margaery excelled at the game</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game is Child's Play

Margaery Tyrell was nine when she first played the Game. Oh, no cities were won or mighty champions dethroned by her move, but it lay the field for all the plays she would ever make. It had happened because Loras was besotted with one of the stable boys, for reasons Margaery never understood; Steffon may have been handsome in a brutish way, but the younger serving girls and their bruises were testament to the fifteen year old's cruel temper.  
Her grandmother, the so-called Queen of Thorns, had already taught the young Tyrell well; A little truth in every lie, a little lie in every truth. Never let the world see what is in your heart or mind. Do anything to keep the family safe. But poor Loras, with all his training with arms and warfare, was never taught to armour his heart.  
Margaery had seen the two boys in the garden from her chamber window, the younger of the two careful to make sure they were in fact alone. The little lordling stretched up on his tip toes (even at twelve, Loras was a slight lad)to press a kiss on Steffon's cheek. She also saw Steffon shove her brother to the ground, shouting words she couldn't hear with the walls of the keep between them. The doe eyed girl did, however, recognise disgust through the window.  
Older ladies at the court had whispered about people like her brother as they sewed. Little lordlings who let their wrestling and sword play get a little too... affectionate were often lordlings no more, sent off to the Citadel or the Wall, if they were lucky. Her blood ran icy through her veins as she thought of poor, soft spoken Loras freezing in the far north. A sombre finality dawned on the young lady of Highgarden. She had to stop that damn stable boy from saying anything. What was it Olenna had said to her? Do anything to keep the family safe.  
Margaery went crying to her septa within the hour. Septa Alyna had to almost force the tale from the brunette between her sobs. The girl almost grinned at the concern on the older woman's lined face; the story was sure to reach Mace Tyrell now, and no one would know it was a lie. But running to her mother and father herself would be too irregular, too obvious that she had a plan; better to have the septa deliver her sob story.  
The story was soon on the lips of every one in court.  
"Poor, innocent Margaery, bathing alone in the hot springs when she heard a noise in the bushes. That low born stable boy, that Steffon was peeping at her. He tried to touch her, but she ran. He cornered her after supper that day and the girl was terrified, he said he would hurt her if she told anyone. The boy denied it, but what little lady would lie about something so serious?" Steffon would never find a place with any work at any lord's stable, not with the brand on his cheek declaring him as a criminal.  
Loras was heartbroken, but Margaery could live with that; better he be heartbroken than shamed in exile. Seeing Steffon's father shoeing the horses, she would feel horrible guilt rising in her stomach at the thought of the innocent life she had ruined. But then she would see Loras, hair matted with sweat after training in the yard and the guilt, the fear would evaporate.  
Margaery Tyrell was nine when she first played the Game. Her first move was akin to all that would follow; To protect her family.


End file.
